


The Notebook

by ashking11



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashking11/pseuds/ashking11
Summary: The Notebook AU





	The Notebook

2011, Purgatory Fair

 

“Step right up!” 

The fair lights illuminate the usually dull town of Purgatory. The sun has long set, but people are still enthusiastically enjoying the late summer chill.

A young man wearing worn overalls covering a tight white shirt, swings a hammer over his head, smacking it down on the target in front of him. The game lights up as the ball shoots towards the sky and sets off a bell.

“Alright, big prize for the big man!” the game attendant yells. He grabs a small unicorn from the box behind him and tosses it at his young customer. 

“Why thank you, sir.” Doc adjust the cigar in his mouth, smoke drifting from under his moustache. He holds the toy out to observe it. “You think she's going to like it?” 

Nicole smiles and shakes her head at how nervous her friend is. He begins to lead them towards a line of people who are waiting for the bumper cart line to move. The arena has a barely-stable triangular prism roof that is guiding the rods to the carts sliding across the metal platform. They watch as people speed around, hitting each other, laughing and screaming. Nicole leaned over the railing next to the line of people crammed together, her long arms hanging into the arena. 

“Where are these girls anyway?” Nicole says as she scans the rest of the fair. She sees Champ Hardy and his friends making their way towards the cotton candy a few booths away. She decides it’s best to turn around and ignore them. She’s never cared much for Champ and his rodeo friends.

Nicole rarely spent time with anyone besides Doc since she moved to Purgatory. She had been living with her Uncle Randy, Aunt Evelyn and her cousin Chrissy for as long as she could remember. Her parents had died when she was a baby and the Nedley’s were the only family she had left. They lived in a small town in Northern Toronto for most of her life. 

Until, Aunt Evie got sick. 

When she passed, her Uncle Randy took a Police Chief position in Purgatory, and never looked back. On their way into Purgatory their engine gave out, and after a few hours of waiting with two 10-year-old girls on the outskirts of Purgatory; a rusty gray pick up truck pulled over to help.

The Holliday’s towed them into town and gave them a place to stay while they personally fixed up their car. The two families have been close ever since.

Somehow, Doc had convinced Nicole to come to this fair today, and she was hating every second of it. She came with the promise of girls and funnel cake, but she has yet to see either. Her friend is so nervous though that she can’t bring herself to be upset with him. 

This girl seemed to be torturing him enough. 

Doc scans the arena for whom Nicole assumes he is his date. 

“Doc!” both of them turn at the sound of his name. Wynonna was waving her arm in the air and driving her car towards them. She was wearing a black sports bra with a black leather jacket covering what it could. She had one leg hanging outside of the car, the heel of her combat boot on the number 8 in front of the bumper cart. Nicole couldn’t help but think that she was exactly Doc’s type. 

“Hi, Honey! Look, I won you a prize.” His face lit up and he began to frantically wave the small gift in front of his face. 

The girl continues her short journey from the center of the arena to the side where they are waiting for her. Nicole takes her time sizing the other girl up. She’s pretty. Her bright blue eyes compliment her wild chestnut curls. She’s showing off a perfect smile and her decision to not wear a shirt helps show off... other assets. 

Nicole blushes and looks away, trying to not look like she was ogling her best friends date. 

“That’s Wynonna Earp.” Doc gushes, “she’s here for the summer visiting some family. Her daddy has more money than God.” 

Just as Wynonna is about to reach them, another bumper cart collides into her from the rear, spinning her cart in a circle. Wynonna’s head lurches back and she looks shocked and then excited by the change of events. She turns to look over her shoulder towards her aggressor. 

And if Nicole thought Wynonna was beautiful, she wasn’t ready for the girl that was behind her. 

With a wide smile that reached her eyes, the younger brunette let out a loud laugh and threw her head back in amusement. She covered her mouth with her hand and let her body relax as she laughed. Her brown hair, not as untamed as Wynonna’s, reached her shoulders and a few loose braids fell along the side of her face. 

And Nicole couldn’t look away. 

She jumped when she felt a puff of breath hit her ear “and that’s her sister,” Doc whipersed. 

“Waverly.” 

All of the bumper carts began to come to a stop as time on the ride expires. People groan in protest as they climb out of their carts. The Earp sisters link arms together and start to retreat towards the exit. Just as the two girls are leaving the exit, Champ and his friends come up from behind Waverly. 

Champ grabs Waverly hand and whispers something in her ear. Without thinking, Nicole walks up to Waverly and says, “hi.”

Waverly jumps back a little. She looks Nicole up and down, confused, and then slowly response with a timid, “um...hello?”

Getting a response was enough to make Nicole smile. 

“Do you want to dance with me?”

Waverly’s face falls into a frown and her eyes squint at the question. She’s looking around again like she’s waiting for a punchline,“No, thank you.”

The smile on Nicole’s face only briefly falls, “and why not?”

“‘Cause I don’t want to,” she was starting to pull away to create some distance between her and her intruder. 

Champ stepped in front of Waverly and gave Nicole a bewildered look,“Hey, Haught? She’s with us.” He grabbed Waverly’s hand and pulled her towards his body so he could wrap his arms around her shoulder. 

“Hey, Waverly. Do you want to go on the ferris wheel?” says Champ.

For a second, Waverly seems charmed by Champ and his greased-up comb over. She smiled sweetly at him, then looks in Nicole’s direction as she says,“I’d love to.” 

Nicole knows that the girl is just making a point. Still smiling, she slowly nods her head and makes way for the group to get by her. Wynonna gives her a thumbs up as she passes her and jogs to catch up with her sister. 

Nicole chuckled and shook her head. She noticed Doc loyally waiting next to her, and waved him off. He gives her a sympathetic smile and runs after his date. 

When they are out of earshot, Waverly moves to grab her sisters hand, and looks over her shoulder to see the red hair watching them. When she waves, Waverly turns and ducks her head into her sister. “Did you see how close she was to me?”

Wynonna laughed and tugged Waverly out of Champs grasp, and into her own. “Hey, I’m rooting for Haughtshot-”

“Hey!” Champ yelled in protest.

“-I like her attitude. Besides this summer could use a little drama.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister, but found herself hiding a small blush.

“You’ll have to forgive my friend,” Doc gently chimed in, “she’s always had a soft spot for pretty girls.”

*** *** ***

Nicole was wandering around the fair with her funnel cake when she spotted them again. Champ and Waverly were standing close together and chatting in line for the ferris wheel. While Champ was talking, Waverly let her eyes scan the crowd. When she saw Nicole, she held her gaze briefly before giving her a polite wave and turning her attention back to Champ. 

When it was their turn to be seated, Waverly let out an excited squeal and clapped her hands as the attendant strapped them in. Champ put his arm around her as the ride began to start.

When the ferris wheel began descending towards the ground, Nicole had made up a decision. She put down her funnel cake and began to bounce on the balls of her feet. She let her weight shift from one foot to the other, and shook her arms out before she started counting:

One...

Two…

Abandoning her funnel cake, Nicole took off running towards the ferris wheel and just as Waverly and Champ’s compartment was about to lift back into the air; Nicole leapt onto the seat between the bewildered couple, disrupting the motion of the cart.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Waverly shrieks into Nicole’s ear. She decides it’s best not to address that right now. 

She turned in her seat to face the brunette and extended her hand,“Hi, I’m Nicole. “

Waverly was speechless. She sat in the corner of the cart, trying to create as much space as possible between her and the redhead. “So?”

“So,” Nicole gives her a dimpled grin, “I’d really like to take you out.”

“Are you serious?”

Before she could answer, Nicole heard a loud cackle coming from the people below her. When she peered over the railing of her seat, she spotted a concerned Doc trying to hold up a hysterical Wynonna. 

“Oh my god, who the hell is chick and why haven’t you been bringing her around?” she gently wiped under her eye, as to not smear her makeup.

“Nicole! Nicole, get down from there this instant!” Doc, on the other hand,was not as amused. “Your Uncle is going to kill you!”

Nicole was beginning to panic. She hadn’t thought through this far...maybe she hadn’t thought about this at all. But even as she sat next to the aggravated brunette, she couldn’t help but feel a desperate need to gain her approval. 

The three of them jerked towards the front of the railing protecting them escaping this awkward ride. 

“Nicole!” Robin Jett volunteered at the carnival every year. He was probably the only reason the police haven’t been called. “You can't fit more than two people in a chair, Nicole!”

“Yeah, Haught. Jesus, do you mind?” Champ glared at her from his cramped spot in the corner of the cart. 

“Yeah, okay, Robin!” Nicole yelled towards the ground as she debated her next move.

Then she got an idea. 

A horrible idea.

Nicole put her right hand on Champ’s shoulder for support, forgiving the small obscenities he muttered in her direction, and threw her left leg over the safety bar. Turning to face her seat, Nicole looked up towards the sky and jumped.

“Oh my god!” Waverly covered her eyes. Slowly she peeked through her fingers. The redhead was hanging from the bar connecting their cart with the one above them. “Get down from there!” Waverly was panicking. 

Nicole looked down, like the moron she is, and saw Doc with his face buried in his hat, standing next to a pale Robin.

Nicole closed her eyes and slowly started counting her breaths.

One...Two...Three…

“Jesus, Haught. Why the fuck would you come up here if you’re afraid of heights?” Champ had long lost his patience, but she couldn’t focus on that right now.

“Nicole?” At the sound of Waverly’s soft voice, Nicole looked at the girl and thought she saw genuine concern underneath the emotional and mental distress she was probably responsible for. “Will you please, please come down? Just take my hand, please.” Waverly extended her hand as a peace offering.

But Nicole wasn’t backing down. She closed her eyes and shook her head,“not until you agree!”

Waverly’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “Are you insane? This isn’t funny!” 

“No, but it is romantic, right? Oh, god dammit, my hand is slipping”

“Then grab my hand, you idiot!”

“Ah, shit!” Nicole’s grib was beginning to slip. 

“Okay!” Waverly shouted, her eyes wide as she hysterically extended both of her arms towards Nicole to steady her. “okay! I’ll go out with you!”

“No, don’t do me any favors”

“No, I want to.”

“You do?” Champ and Nicole groaned simultaneously. 

Waverly looked at her and let out a breathless “yes.”

Nicole needed to be sure, “say it again.”

“I want to go out with you.”

“What?” 

“I want to go out with you!” Waverly yelled at the top of her lungs. 

Nicole’s arms suddenly didn’t feel so sore. She reached up and grabbed the bar, “alright, we’ll go out. Don’t have to be so dramatic about it.” She gave her her best smile, dimples and all, to soften the blow. 

Waverly shook her head, unamused, “you’re unbelievable.”

“You’ll warm up to me.”

“Nicole Rayleigh Haught!”

Nicole contorted her body to try and scan the crowd below her. When her eyes landed on Randy Nedley, she briefly wondered if this was going to be worth it. Chrissy emerged from the crowd, and positioned herself next to her father with her arms crossed, glaring up at her cousin. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Are you trying to die? You want to die today? Is that it? Come down here and I’ll kill you myself!” He was getting red in the face and was drawing a crowd. 

After all, it’s only every other day that the Sheriff’s niece is in trouble. 

In front of him, Wynonna was laughing so hard she was crying and Doc had the good grace to still seem worried. 

“Oh, come on! Go out with her, Baby Girl!” Wynonna shouted at them through her laughter. Nedley was standing behind her, glaring at the back of her head. She was far too amused with the situation. 

“Oh, wow...this just got awkward,” Nicole shook her head and looked towards the sky and prayed she could disappear.

Until she heard the most beautiful laugh come from that beautiful girl. Nicole watched Waverly as she pulled her lips into her mouth, trying to hide her smile. 

“THIS is the only awkward part?” she raised her eyebrow, almost challenging her to answer. 

Nicole’s grin broke out into a dimpled smile that reached her eyes.

Oh, yeah. This was going to be worth it.


End file.
